Untitled for now
by SpnSwtHrt
Summary: Logan's taken a few leaves of absence from the school from time to time, on one he brought Rogue back to the Institute. Though on other trips who's to say what he did, who he met, or who maybe he even left behind. These are the stories that he doesn't tel


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own X-men or any of the songs in this story even though I say my OC wrote a couple of them, just borrowing 'em to add something to the story. Though I do own Camerin...she's all I own actually - oh and the bar in the story that I haven't thought of a name for it yet it's still mine, I'm a poor starving college student taking automotive classes on a pretty much zero money budget, so suing me will do no good...I think that's it, if I think of something else

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan walked through the door of the bar that Ororo had sent him the address of for him to meat the other X-men. _/This Place definitely doesn't look like the kind of place the others would pick. I wonder what they want./_ Looking around he finally is able to make out Jean's bright red hair along with Ororo's snow white hair. Making his way over to them he smirks at the look on Scott's face when he makes it to the table. "You don't look all to excited Scooter ole buddy, what's up? Don't like the atmosphere?"

Scotts looks at Logan and glares before turning his gaze back to Jean. "Why did we come here again? This is nothing like anywhere we've been-"

"That's why we're here Scott. We always go to places that suit us, so me and Storm thought we could go somewhere that Logan would feel comfortable. Just give it a shot please?"

"Fine Jean, I will."

Smirking at the grumpy Scott, Logan then turned his gaze away from the guy who he drove nuts for a hobby and swept his gaze around the bar. He saw all the different people that were filled into the room. After about twenty minutes of listening to Jean, Scott, and Ororo's conversation he heard someone pick up a microphone from the stage and turned his eyes to see what was going on. He saw a group of people setting up instruments and noticed that in the whole group of eight people and that only two of the group were women. Losing interest pretty fast he turned back to the table.

"So, Logan what do you think of the place? We thought an country rock bar would be something you'd enjoy." Ororo said after ending her gab session with Jean and moved onto her next target.

Shrugging Logan leaned back in his chair and smirked. "It's...nice actually, real down home. Though how you got Scooter here is beyond me." Before either of them could say more the voice from the stage caught Logan's attention and he whipped his head to see the girl - no young woman standing on the stage holding the microphone. _/No, it couldn't be./_

"Yee-haw! How's everyone tonight! Ya'll ready for some good music?" Putting a hand to her ear the young woman laughed when she got screams and hollers from the crowd. "I guess you're all ready. Well this first one is something me and a couple friends wrote while we was going to school back in Canada, it's called **'Findin' A Good Man' **and all you ladies out here will love it, I assure ya'll you will. Well, here we go!" The girl swung her guitar around to the front and put the microphone back in the stand, the other girl on stage coming up and standing next to her. The music then began to play.

_We got a bucket of Corona,Enough stories to last all night,  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right:  
Of findin' a good man.  
Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man._

The two girls sang the lyrics out loud and clear while getting the female population of the crowd worked up so they would get up and dance. The main singer moved her body with the music beat for beat so that everyone's attention was on her as she sang.

_Blind dates an' horror stories;  
Pushy gals and fast movers.  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out,  
To big-talkers; bad losers,  
It's so hard findin' a good man. _

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.

Logan's eyes were glued to the woman that had everyone's attention though he was staring for a different reason. The way she dance and sang entranced him like no one else in the room. His eyes stayed glued to either her hips or her face the entire time, his brows furrowed and he growled a few times unaware to the looks the others were giving him. Then as he was going to give up she removed her hat, throwing it behind her on stage and his eyes flew open. _/It is her! What is she doing here!_  
_  
Julie, I know you want perfection;  
Angie, you want a listener.  
Lisa, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me: I just want a good kisser._

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast;  
Let's have a toast:Here's to findin' a good man.  
Here's to findin' a good man.  
Here's to findin' a good man._

He couldn't believe it, thoughts ran through his mind as well as pictures from a few years ago before when he had left the school the first time. Making up his mind when he saw the band was going to take a quick break he knew he had to do something. Logan told the others that he'd be back, and without waiting for an answer he got up from the table and made his way to the side of the stage that the back exited from. Leaning against the wall he let his mind wander to her while he waited. She had changed, but so had he. Though she still held the same smile and light in her eyes that he remembered. Shaking his head he saw her walk down the few stairs in front of the stage as the song ended. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shook the hands of a few of the patrons before returning the microphone to her lips.

"So, did you all like that one?" A smile grew on her lips as the girls in the bar yelled louder than any of the men, "Yea, I thought you women would get a kick out of that one. I've got two more back to back non-stop for you before I take a break for the night. This first one goes out to an old friend who walked into the bar tonight - haven't see him in a few years, and I can say that I lost my heart to him back then and he took it with him when he had to leave." Sounds of 'oohs' and 'awws' sounded from the crowd. "Thanks you guys! So here we go, it's **'Right Kind of Wrong'** followed by **'Here For The Party'** And for those of you who don't know my name cause you're new or for some other reason, I'm Camerin but my friends and most of the people in this room know me by and all me Cammy, so now that that's done let's get back to the music!"

The lights dimmed slightly as Camerin walked back onto stage and took her jacket off leaving her in a mid-drift top. Along with her jeans and cowboy boots.

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go outThere's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Logan watched Camerin with a look in his eyes that hadn't been there in over 5 years, after he saw that she had been looking at him through out the whole song he gave in and moved right next to the stage after shoving through a few people to get there. His eyes never once strayed from hers until the end of the song, and even then he never let his eyes leave her. Not long after the song ended a faster paced set of music started being played. Camerin placed the microphone back on it's stand and handed her guitar to one of the guys that had been standing at the back of the stage and took the ear piece with attached microphone the guy gave her. Camerin stomped her boots in time with the music to start the song as well as getting the attention she wanted.

_Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun  
I wear my jeans a little tight  
Just to watch the little boys come undone  
Im here for the beer and the ball busting band  
Gonna get a little crazy just because I can_

_You know im here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know im here, im here for the party_

Camerin danced around the staged while stage with her boots banging on the ground rieling the crowd up - mostly the male part half - so they danced as well. She sensually moved her body along with the words and tempo of the music catching everyone's eyes.

_I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good  
And if I gave em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would  
I've been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines_

_You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know im here, im here for the party_

_Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks  
Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk_

_You know im here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know im here, im here for the party_

_You know im here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know im here, im here for the party_

After taking in all the applause and screaming fromthe people in the crowd she laughed in enjoyment and thanked everyone before she left the stage and let the band continue to play. Logan watched her as she walked towards him and placed her hat back on her head. As she stopped in front of him he could smell the perfume she wore that he remembered clearly from when they first met. "So, what brings you here Logan?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**TBC  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Hey! So what do you guys think of the first chapter? This popped into my mind one day and it had to be written down, sorry for all the lyrics but I needed a way for them to run into each other again and I haven't read that many if many at all that they've met in a bar setting. So let me know what you think! I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP! This is also my first X-men sotry, so be gentle - I'm aslo going to try and work on my other stories as well cause I hate that I'm neglecting them.


End file.
